True kidnaps MrEmperorCJ/Beaten by Videl/was revealed to be a robot replica/Glummy Glooma gets grounded
True then kidnaps MrEmperorCJ and then gets punished by getting beaten up by Videl, however, True was revealed to be a robot replica created by Glummy Glooma, Glummy Glooma ends up gloomifying Videl, Rainbow King, Bartleby, and MrEmperorCJ, then the real True comes in and is shocked at the scene, True calls Glummy Glooma's parents and then Glummy Glooma ends up both getting banned from the Rainbow Kingdom and grounded forever, and gets beaten up by Videl back. Transcript * True: I'm going to kidnap MrEmperorCJ! Hehehehehe! * Later, MrEmperorCJ is walking out of his home, when True sneaks up behind him and snatches him and ties him up in a trash bag) * True: Gotcha! You're coming with me, MrStupidCJ. * MrEmperorCJ: Nooooooooooo! Help me! * (True returns to her home, with MrEmperorCJ in her bag. In the bag, MrEmperorCJ is yelling at her to let him out) * MrEmperorCJ: Let me out! Let me out right this instant! * True: Hey, quiet in there! I don't want anyone to know that I'm holding you for ransom. * (Suddenly, she hears footsteps) * True: Uh-oh, someone's coming. I’d better hide the bag! * (True hides the bag. Just then, Bartleby comes in) * Bartleby: True, I see you have that suspicious grin on your face. Did you do anything stupid? * True: Nope. * (Bartleby notices the trash bag) * Bartleby: You didn't snatch up anyone and tied them up in that bag, did you? * Ratbeard: Nope. Why not get some fishy poof crackers? * Bartleby: Good idea, if I was stupid! Let me check right now! * (Bartleby opens the bag and sees MrEmperorCJ inside) * MrEmperorCJ: Oh, thank goodness. Thank you for letting me out. I couldn't breathe in that bag. * Bartleby: True! How dare you kidnap MrEmperorCJ? He never did anything wrong to you! That's it! I'm calling the Rainbow King what you just did! * (Bartleby takes MrEmperorCJ home and calls the Rainbow King using Face Bubble) * Rainbow King: TRUE! How dare you kidnap MrEmperorCJ, he is one of the good users! I thought you were a good guardian of the Rainbow Kingdom, but no, you decided to do this the bad way! That's it, you are banned from the Rainbow Kingdom forever! You won't be able to go to the Wishing Tree ever again! As for this, Videl will beat you up! * (Videl appears) * Videl: This is what you get for kidnapping MrEmperorCJ! Prepare for some beatings! * (Just then, as Videl begins beating up True, part of True's face comes off, revealing it to be a robot) * (Videl, Rainbow King, Bartleby, and MrEmperorCJ gasps) * Videl: Wait? So, I was beating up someone who's actually good before who's actually an EVIL robot? * (Rainbow King looks at the back of the True robot) * Rainbow King: Hey! I know who made this robot! It must be my evil gloomy cousin, Glummy Glooma! * Glummy Glooma: (voice only) That's right! * (Glummy Glooma comes in the scene) * Glummy Glooma: Now I'm going to gloomify you all with my gloom scepter! * (Glummy Glooma gloomifys Videl, Rainbow King, Bartleby, and MrEmperorCJ with his gloom scepter) * Glummy Glooma: That will teach you guys a lesson not to give me any more punishments! HAHAHAHA! * (Just then, the real True comes in, then she becomes shocked at what Glummy Glooma did) * True: OH! (x50) GLUMMY GLOOMA, HOW DARE YOU TRICK VIDEL, RAINBOW KING, BARTLEBY, AND MREMPERORCJ BY USING YOUR ROBOT REPLICA OF ME TO KIDNAP MREMPERORCJ IN ORDER TO VIDEL TO BEAT THE ROBOT UP IN ORDER TO GLOOMIFY THEM! THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING YOUR PARENTS! BUT FIRST, UNGLOOMIFY THEM BY USING YOUR GLOOM SCEPTER! * (Glummy Glooma ungloomifys Videl, Rainbow King, Bartleby, and MrEmperorCJ as they are now very mad at him) * Glummy Glooma: (He walks away as Larry the Cucumber's no soundclip is played) * Rainbow King: Phew! Thank you for getting Glummy Glooma to ungloomify us! * True: You're welcome! Now I'm going to call Glummy Glooma's parents about what he did using Face Bubble! * (At Glummy Glooma's house) * Glummy Glooma's dad: Glummy Glooma! We've got a call from True saying that you tricked Videl, Rainbow King, Bartleby, and MrEmperorCJ into gloomifying them by using the robot replica of True you've made to kidnap MrEmperorCJ in order for Videl to beat the robot up! You know that's very illegal to do! * Glummy Glooma's mom: That's it! You're banned from the Rainbow Kingdom forever, as the Rainbow King said on the Face Bubble call we got! * Glummy Glooma's dad: Not only that! But your also grounded forever! As for your punishment, Videl will beat you up back! Videl, beat up Glummy Glooma! * (Videl then appears) * Videl: I may have been tricked into beating up that robot replica of True you've made, but I won't get tricked into beating up you! Prepare for some real beatings now! * (Grizelda then appears and hides Videl beating Glummy Glooma up) * Grizelda: Like I said, Don't let your kids watch it! * THE END Category:True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Grounded Videos Category:Glummy Glooma's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050